character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve (Canon, Annoying Villagers)/Withersoul 235
|-|1 = |-|2= 'Summary' Steve is a warm-hearted, heroic Player and the main protagonist of the animated Minecraft webseries, Annoying Villagers. He is a human appointed by the god of the world, Notch, to protect the weak and innocent from evil. When the war between Villagers and Players starts, Steve sets out to restore peace to the world and defeat the puppet masters behind the scenes, nonetheless the effects his journey have on his psychological health. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-A, can negate conventional durability Name: Steve Origin: Minecraft Animation (Annoying Villagers) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 30s – 40s Classification: Player, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Acme Arsenal (Able to skillfully utilize items like fishing rods and wooden doors in combat for offensive purposes), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can store items in his Inventory and summon them to his hand whenever desired), Matter Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can manipulate the terrain of the world by destroying and instantly placing blocks), Respawning / Self-Resurrection (Just like other Players, Steve can return from death near the place where he last slept or a high population area if he is ever killed), Regeneration (Up to Mid-High through Respawning. Multitudinous Players had their bodies completely destroyed in their death yet still respawned), Immortality (Types 2 and 3. Was able to fight perfectly fine with a sword impaling his shoulder), Telepathy (Through the Chat), Teleportation w/ Ender Pearls, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation and Flight through BBQ Sauce Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can easily defeat villagers, one of which [Boop can create a house from nothing using his powers]. Can evenly match Grave, who smashed a tree to pieces in a single attack), can negate conventional durability (BBQ Sauce's eggs can kill enemies very quickly to almost instantly) Speed: At least Subsonic, probably higher (Can fight at a ludicrously fast pace, so fast that his movements are almost impossible to see with the human eye. Examples include his showdown against Grave are four more speed feats after the first one at the link and his fight against a pack of mobs) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily lift and brandish a very large sword) Striking Strength: Probably Street to Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Can survive several hard blocks like obsidian and bedrock being smashed into him as well as heavy sword strikes and arrow shots) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with BBQ Sauce, kilometers with Ender Pearls Standard Equipment: Various swords, pickaxes, axes, shovels, bows, arrows, Ender Pearls, BBQ Sauce, fishing rods, wooden doors, trapdoors, Golden Apples, various other blocks and items Intelligence: Above Average (A skilled strategist and trickster) Weaknesses: Failing mental health, susceptible to hallucinations, puts others before himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BBQ Sauce:' A chicken that accompanies Steve as of Episode 36 (and irritates him to no end). His body is hard as steel and can thus be used as battering weapon by Steve without harming BBQ Sauce. He can also fly (allowing Steve to fly as well when he is holding him) and poop highly poisonous eggs, including in a machine gun mode. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 9